Uncertain
by Joanmuldoon
Summary: Jack is worried about Pitch, after what happened with the guardians and Pitch. So he goes looking; ending up trapped in Pitch's lair. Relationship between Jack and Pitch. Yaoi.


The guilt was killing Jack, his mind just kept returning to what the other guardians and he had done to Pitch. Jack understood that what Pitch was doing to the kids around the world was wrong, but what the guardians did to Pitch was equally as bad. The guardians should have stopped the shadows from attacking Pitch; but none of them not even Jack, had done anything about what happened to Pitch. Biting the inside of his mouth; Jack began to feel the sun on his feet, causing him to look up at the rising sun in the far distance.

"I need to see if Pitch is alright," Jack whispered to himself, twisting his hand around his staff.

Jumping from the roof of the building, Jack's light body floated in the wind as he floated higher and higher. Flying above the crowds, Jack was suddenly dropped from the sky; landing gently in a clearing. Pulling his staff close to his body, Jack stepped towards the centre of the clearing, feeling the much softer sand beneath his uncovered feet. As he stepped into the center of the clearing, the sand caved in beneath him. Sending him falling down on to his butt; causing him to release his staff, to help him stop his fall. Jack still hit the floor harshly and then fell against the wall; he had felt his staff slip from his gasp and fall down somewhere nearby. Searching for his staff, Jack began to panic and search around on the floor nearby to find his staff. Within seconds his efforts became frantic, Jack fell forwards, rolling down what felt like stairs and causing Jack to be thrown from raise ground on to the lower harsh ground.

"Thank god," Jack sighed, wrapping his hand around his staff that he had landed on.

From the shadows two dark yellow eyes watched Jack try to sit up; Jack's blue eyes scanned the darkness. The shadow in the darkness smirked at the sight of Jack sitting up and trying to get his eyes to adjust to the darkness.

"The guardians are going to kill me if I'm late again," Jack whispered, adjusting his body so that he no longer lay on his staff.

Jack pulled his arms above his head, while pulling his knees under him and sitting back on his heels. His eyes looked forwards almost looking where Pitch stood blended into the darkness.

"Why do you visit me, Jack Frost? Are you already bored with the other guardians or are they trying to control you?" Pitch questioned from the shadows.

Glancing around behind him, Jack tried to find Pitch in the darkness. His task was almost completely impossible, but he still tried. Standing to his feet and taking a step forwards into the darkness, when the shadows suddenly became really thick and heavy. Wrapping around his limbs, Jack couldn't move, couldn't even struggle against the shadows that held him in his place.

"Pitch…," Jack began, his mouth being filled by shadows when he tried to continue.

"Naughty, naughty, Jack Frost," Pitch said, finally showing himself to Jack.

Jack's eyes opened wide, as he stared at Pitch wanting to know what he was going to do next. Pitch let his eyes slip down to the boy's waist; his hands following the trail that his eyes had left behind. Jack was tense, as the hands reached his waist, pushing Jack's jumper up, so Pitch could set his hands on Jack's cold skin. Wanting to squirm under Pitch's gasp, Jack's bright blue eyes turned scared and frightened.

"It's okay, Jack, I won't hurt you yet," Pitch whispered gently into Jack's ear.

Luckily for Pitch, Jack's mouth was full of shadows, making the only sounds that came from Jack's sweet mouth, one of moans and groans.

"I really hope you aren't expected to be anywhere," Pitch told Jack, turning to walk away from Jack.

As Pitch disappeared into the shadows; Jack was left completely alone. With no chance of escape, Jack had to wait until Pitch returned, if he ever returned. Jack was so worried about everything else, that he failed to notice that the shadows were moving him forwards. The feeling of hitting cold metal was soon upon Jack, as he was dropped into a hanging oversize bird cage. Jack's mouth was finally free of the shadows, as he stood up in the rocking cage and reached out of the cage to try and reach his staff that the shadows tightly held on to.

"Pitch, let me out," Jack called, his voice echoing through Pitch's lair.

"Yes, my little icicle," Pitch replied, sitting in the shadows next to Jack's cage.

"Let me out," Jack ordered, holding the side of the cage with his fingers, while he was looking at Pitch.

"But you look so cute, all caged up," Pitch replied, causing Jack to hit the side of the cage.

"Don't hurt yourself, my little icicle," Pitch told Jack.

Once again Jack hit the side of the cage, Pitch raised his arm, extending it towards Jack then pulling it back tightly to his chest. Shadows swarmed into the cage behind Jack, wrapping around his limbs and securing him to the cage, glancing down at his limbs again, Jack sighed and looked at Pitch. Pitch sat happily in his shadows, holding Jack's staff in his hands and twirling it around next to him. Pitch was enjoying watching Jack in the cage, he enjoyed watching his little icicle squirm in the cage. Pulling at the restrains that held him mostly still; since Pitch really didn't need to completely restrain Jack, he let the shadows lose and let him struggle slightly. Pitch just loved the way, which Jack's body moved when he pulled against the shadows.

"Pitch," Jack gasped, Pitch once again saw all his attention be put on Jack and smirked.

His shadows had entered the young guardian's clothes and now where touching every inch of his bare skin. The shadows that had entered the top of his poor icicle's pants caused Jack to wince in excitement.

"So…is this too dark for you?" Pitch teased.

"Pitch, just let me out!" Jack yelled.

Pitch laughed at Jack aggressiveness.

"Well, well, that's getting a reaction out of you, my little icicle," Pitch observed.

"Your what?" Jack asked, just realizing what Pitch had been calling him.

Pitch laughs as he twirls Jack's in his fingers and slightly tightens the shadows that restrain Jack in the cage. Causing Jack to whimper as the shadows around Jack's penis tighten, sending sensations of please up Jack's body.

"Why did you come here?" Pitch questioned, taking Jack's staff in both hands.

"I wanted to check that you were okay," Jack gasped, pulling at his limbs as he felt his body completely invaded by Pitch's shadows.

"Why would you care?" Pitch asked, smirking at the site of Jack struggling across from him.

"It was wrong to let the nightmares attack you," Jack answered breathlessly, feeling heat flash across his cheeks as he looked up at Pitch.

Pitch tilted his head to the side, unsure of what to make of the young guardian. At first Pitch was unsure of what to make of Jack; he should let him go before he did something that he really would regret.

"Get out," Pitch ordered, completely removing his shadows from Jack and the cage.

As Jack was left without support and with an aching hard-on, Jack's legs collapsed beneath him, his knees hit the floor of the cage then his hands. It confused Jack, as he looked up to see a glint of sadness in his eyes. Reaching up for the handle of the cage, Jack found it locked and looked over at Pitch. Tossing the key out into the air, the shadows captured the key in mid-air, unlocking the cage door and moving away back towards Pitch.

"What about my staff?" Jack asked, not moving from the cage.

Pitch returned the staff, letting it fall to the ground. Jack jumped from the cage, grabbing his staff, and then landing on the floor. Not bothering to look down at Jack, while he lowered his shadows and set his feet on the floor and began to walk away from Jack. Slowly Jack followed Pitch, towards a flight of stairs.

"The exit," Pitch said, stepping into the shadows and disappearing.

Jack couldn't help, but pull the front of his jumped down again, as he stepped up on to the stairs and began to climb up the stairs. Reaching the top of the stairs, Jack's cheeks blushed as he entered the bright sunlight. He was completely aware of his hard-on, knowing that he had to do something about it before it got even more painful. Jumping up into the wind, Jack floated through the sky towards the Tooth Palace. It was almost an hour later that Jack dropped from the sky, landing on the highest platform of Tooth's palace. Ever since Tooth found out that he had nowhere to stay, she had forced him to stay at her palace. Since guardians didn't need to sleep very much or at all, Jack would normally just come to the palace and lie on 'his' bed for a few hours. Slipping from platforms to platform, Jack stepped in through his open window and sat down on his bed. Pulling down his pants, he pulled his underwear down to his ankles and wrapped his hand around his penis. Slowly Jack began to jerk himself off, pumping up and down on his dick. Moaning silently in pleasure, Jack felt himself getting closer and closer to the edge until he released into his hand. Groaning at the mess he had made in his hand, Jack grabbed a tissue from 'his' bedside and began to wipe his hand down.

"Jack," Tooth called, from outside Jack's closed door.

"I will be out in a minute," Jack quickly called in reply.

Cleaning up all his mess, Jack ensured he was presentable and left the room.

"Finally," Bunny sighed, as Jack walked into the meeting room.

"How are you doing Bunny the kangaroo," Jack greeted, causing Bunny to glare at the youngest guardian.

"I'm not a kangaroo," Was Bunny's reply; the argument began again.

The difference being that Jack really couldn't care about anything that was going on around him, Jack's mind kept returning to Pitch. Letting his mind wander back to Pitch, Jack felt his groin stir at the thought of Pitch and what had happened in Pitch's lair in the early hours f the morning.

"Jack, are you listening?" North asked, looking across the group of five guardians.

"Ha?" Jack replied, snapping from his thoughts and looking blankly up towards North and the other guardians.

"Jack, the kids…" Tooth said, Jack missing half of what Tooth had just said.

Sandman stood at North's side, images appearing above his head every few seconds. Everyone in the room, just ignored the sand man, as Tooth asked Jack again her question.

"Jack, how many people can see you?" Tooth asked, watching Jack carefully.

"One child in every neighborhood," Jack replied; this was a topic that all the guardians were concerned about.

The meeting with the rest of the guardians seemed to drag on forever. Until finally it ended, Jack was the first person out of the palace. He needed to think so badly, he just couldn't stand anyone else at this moment.

**Pitch's Lair**

Pitch sat alone in his shadows, Nightmares standing around watching the man they use to know as the Boogieman. His hands shook as he tried to rid Jack from his mind, it was an impossible task. His body ached with his need to be near his little icicle; he didn't want these feelings to control him and his most definitely did want to let anyone else, especially Jack and the rest of the guardians know. Just for a moment Pitch's mind was stuck on an imaginary image of Jack lying naked, across his bed, while Pitch's black shirts tangled around Jack's white body. Jack is smiled up at Pitch, his cheeks slightly tinted red and his arms folded under his chin.

"Your so lucky, Jack Frost," Pitch replied, currently hating himself for letting Jack go free.

**Tooth's Palace**

Sitting at the edge of the platform, Jack let one of his legs hand over the edge and held the other to his chest. His head and hands resting on his knee, while his staff lay on the platform beside him. Baby Tooth sat on his shoulder, every now and then chirping at the young guardian. The other guardians all stood round talking, somewhere behind him. Every now and then Jack would get a concerned glance over from all the much older guardians.

"Something is wrong with him," North whispered.

"He's been acting really strange ever since he returned to the Tooth Palace," Tooth replied, knowing that Jack had snuck in not too long before she had called his name from outside his room.

"Humans, are really strange," Bunny added.

It was then four images appeared above Sandman's head; a baby, a child, a teenager and an adult. The baby, child and adult disappeared, leaving the teenager, a second later Jack's face appeared on the teenager.

"He's a teenager," North, Tooth and Bunny whispered, looking from each other in worry.

"He still so young and innocent," Tooth replied, causing all the guardians to look out at Jack.

Still sitting at the edge of the platform, Jack sighed in sadness. He was so confused, he had never had to deal with these feelings before. He needed to ask someone, he needed to fins out what he was feeling and how to get rid of them. There was no way he was going to ask the guardians, he only had one other person he could ask…Jamie. Wrapping his fingers around his staff, Jack looked at it and blushed, remembering Pitch touching it. Quickly standing up, Jack moved towards the guardians.

"Are we finished?" Jack asked, the guardians nodded not trusting themselves to speak.

Turning Jack ran for the edge of the platform, letting the wind pull him up into the air and out of the Tooth Palace, flying on the winds, Jack was standing on Jamie's roof in minutes. Searching Jamie's house, Jack found it empty. Walking past the kitchen bench, Jack realized why the house was empty. Jamie was at school; quickly leaving the house Jack was soon at the school. Looking around in all the windows, Jack soon found Jamie sitting at one of the desks looking completely bored. Climbing into the classroom through the windows, Jack caught Jamie's attention. Stepping on the desk to get to Jamie, the wind blew all of the paper around the room. Stopping on Jamie's desk, Jack couched down, to look Jamie in the eye. Jamie seemed to be the only person in the room that was able to see him.

"I need to ask you something," Jack said, looking down at the now smiling Jamie.

"Miss, can I please go get a drink?" Jamie asked, looking past Jack and towards his teacher as she tried to pick all the papers back off the floor.

Jamie was quick to stand and leave the classroom, as his teacher replied with a yes.

Once again Jack stepped from desk to desk, causing the papers from the other side of the room to be blown on the floor. Slipping from the classroom, Jack and Jamie slipped into the boy's toilets and looked the door behind him and Jack.

"What's wrong, Jack?" Jamie asked, concerned that it maybe Pitch again.

"I don't understand, what I'm feeling and how to get rid of them, Jack said, unsure of how to tell Jamie of his issue without letting Jamie know it was Pitch.

"Explain," Jamie said, acting extremely adultive.

As Jack began to explain to the little boy, Jamie smiled. Jamie thought that he knew what exactly Jack was explaining to him.

"Jack, I think you are in love," Jamie replied, causing Jack's breath to stick in his throat and stop his voice.

It can't be, Jack thought. There was no way he could be in love with Pitch; there was just no possible way it would work. Pitch was his greatest enemy and he was a he.

"What should I do?" Jack asked slowly, hoping that Jamie had an answer for him.

"Go tell her," Jamie replied.

"Thanks, Jamie," Jack whispered, his stomach turning and twisting at the fact that he was going to tell Pitch.

The journey to the clearing was too short for Jack's liking, standing at the edge of the clearing; Jack couldn't get any of his limbs to move. Falling to his knees after a second, Jack leaned against the trunk of a nearby tree. Jack pulled his hood up, beginning to cry into his hands. The confusion inside Jack was making everything so much more complicated. It must have taken no more than an hour for Jack to drift to sleep from exhaustion.

"Jack?" Someone's familiar voice questioned, Jack sat up looking around to find Pitch sitting beside him.

Jack also took notice that he was no longer outside, but he was now again in Pitch's lair. The part that made him blush a bright red was the fact that he was in Pitch's bed and Pitch was sat next to him on the bed. Nobody spoke, not knowing what to say or do.

"Pitch, I want to tell you something," Jack began, trying to hid his shaky hands.

Pitch waited for Jack to talk, unfortunately for Pitch and for Jack, Jack could no longer talk. He was frozen in fear of what he was just about to do.

"Jack, I love you," Pitch whispered.

"Pitch, I love you," Jack whispered, at the same time that Pitch had talked.

"What?" Pitch asked, not believing his ears.

"I love you," Repeated a very red Jack.

Pitch could no longer control himself as he leaned forwards, taking Jack's face in his hands and pulling Jack's lips to his own. Jack at first tried to pull away, before he relaxed into the kiss and pulled back against Pitch. Pulling away to take a breath, Jack panted and looked up a Pitch with lust filled eyes.

"This can't happen," Jack told Pitch, causing Pitch to roll his eyes and lung at the youngest guardian.

Jack had still been lying down, when Pitch had moved on to the bed and pinned him there. Pitch's knees squeezed the sides of Pitch's hips, as he leaned over him. Keeping his smaller body against the bed.

"No one will notice," Pitch replied, covering Jack's lips with his own and pressing his tongue into Jack's mouth.

Not bothering to fight against the one person he wanted the most, Jack moaned into Pitch's mouth. Pressing his lips harder against Jack's, Jack positioned his hands against Pitch's chest and forcefully kissed Pitch back while his hands pulled at Pitch's clothes. Running his hands down Jack's body, Pitch moved his mouth to Jack's neck, beginning to suck gently on Jack's neck. Biting at Jack's neck, Jack gasped and tightly closed his eyes. Meanwhile Pitch had also been pulling Jack's jumper up; he separated his lips from Jack's skin just long enough, to pull Jack's jumper over his head. Taking Jack's jumper from him, Pitch stared down at Jack's perfect chest and smiled. Beneath him Jack's blush once again appeared on his cheeks, causing the question to pull his arms up to cover his body and look away from Pitch.

"Icicle, I hope you don't have anywhere to be for the next few days," Pitch whispered.

Kissing Jack's lips, Jack reached up to undo Pitch's cloak with little success. Pushing Pitch back, Jack sat up and shyly curled his lips around Pitch's left nipple. Pitch leaned into Jack's lips, slipping his hands down Jack's back and into his pants. Slowly Pitch ran a finger across the entrance of Jack's ass, causing Jack to gasp in pleasure.

"Jack, are you okay?" Pitch teased, moving his finger across and over Jack's asshole.

"Yes," Jack moaned, his lips parting and his breath coming out warm and damp against Pitch's nipple.

Jack's hands shook as he reached down to the front of Pitch's pants, undid the button and then pulled down the fly. Pitch had caused his invasion on Jack's ass; Jack's hands reached out to touch Pitch when he suddenly pulled back and glanced up at Pitch. Wanting to touch it, Jack didn't know how or what to do with it once it was in his hand. After a second, Jack reached out, taking Pitch's penis in his hand and slowly rubbing his hands up and down, Pitch's long shaft. Slowly Jack became more comfortable, with having Pitch's penis in his hands. While Pitch's hands travelled up and down Jack's back, while his tongue explored Jack's mouth. Overwhelmed by the sensations, Pitch jerked forwards forcing more of his penis in Jack's mouth then he wanted. Gagging from Pitch's penis touching the back of his throat, Jack pulled off Pitch and began to cough into his hands. Quickly Pitch became aware of jack's cold lips no longer being on his penis, and the fact that he had caused Jack to gag. Once again Jack took Pitch in his mouth, this time sucking as hard as he could and jerking the other half of Pitch's penis which couldn't fit in Jack's mouth.

"Jack…suck harder…COME ON JACK," Pitch groaned, putting his hands gently on the back of Jack's head and felt his head moving up and down his shaft.

Pitch's penis grew harder as Jack continued to sck, until he suddenly pulled back away from Jack and stared down at him.

"Pants…off...Now," Pitch ordered, flipping Jack over onto his stomach and roughly pulling Jack's pants down to his knees and then completely off him.

When taking Jack's pants from him, Pitch finished the job of removing his pants as well leaving both of them completely naked.

"Pitch, I need you," Jack winced, glancing back at his partner to see exactly what Pitch was going to do.

Slowly he ran his hands down Jack's back and down on to his ass cheeks, Pitch's fingers pressed at the entrance of Jack's ass. Pressing a single digit into Jack, he gasped in shook, is ass tightening from the abnormal instruction. Trying not to move, Jack's ass clenched and released Pitch's finger. Neither of the parties moved, not wanting to hurt the other or themselves.

"Pitch, keep going," Jack ordered, steading himself for the next instruction.

Without the need to do anything else, he pulled his finger out slightly and slipped the previous and current one inside Jack, fighting to retain his moans, Jack gripped the bed sheets tightly, trying to breath in and out slowly and deeply. Pitch forced his fingers to slide into Jack, giving him a moment to adjust before he separated his fingers inside Jack, causing him to moan in pleasure but also in pain.

"Pitch," Jack whimpered, wanting Pitch to just hurry up and get it over with.

Pressing his fingers deeper into Jack, Jack automatically jerked forwards, and then settled back again.

"Icicle, one more finger," Pitch told Jack.

Pressing another finger into Jack, he tightened for a second before he relaxed and let the remainer of Pitch's three fingers to slide into him.

"Icicle, are you ready?" Pitch questioned.

"Yes," Jack gasped, as Pitch pulled his fingers from Jack.

Lining his penis up with Jack's entrance, Pitch placed his hard head on Jack's slightly loosened entrance. He pushed only the head of his penis into Jack's entrance, while he held his hips and kept him still. Groans of pain were clearly coming from Jack's lips as he tried to relax and let Pitch enter him. Pushing further into him, Pitch stopped when Jack's breath got caught in his throat and continued again when his partner could once again breathe. Finally Pitch was all the way inside Jack; sweat ran from both their bodies trying to adjust to all the instincts that were trying to control their bodies. Slowly at first Pitch began to move, watching carefully for any of Jack's movements that suggested that he may be in serious pain. Growing faster as both Pitch and Jack began to create sounds of pleasure; Pitch was soon slamming into Jack, as they reached their limits. Pitch's hands had been wrapped around Jack's penis for longer than he could remember, as Jack's cum, his sperm covered Pitch's hands and Pitch's covered the inside walls of Jack's ass. Collapsing in exhaustion, Pitch and Jack curled into each other and lay there un-moving.

"Your perfect, my little Icicle," Pitch whispered, before he drifted off to sleep.

"So are you my dark shadow," Jack replied, falling to sleep within Pitch's warm arms.

As they fell asleep in each other's arms, silence filled the room and the two sets of yes watching from the doorway blinked for the first time since they had arrived a few seconds ago. Glancing at Baby Tooth, Jamie returned his gaze to Pitch's and Jack's naked forms.

Dedicated to my very special and dear friend; Ciaura


End file.
